The Mpreg Series: One Piece SanjiZoro
by Neith S. Ruckus
Summary: Because there are too little mpregs and too many ZoSan, this story was born. This is yaoi, so keep off if you don't like. Mature themes, so no kiddies allowed! This storyline belongs to me. The rest, not so much, especially not the characters. Thanks to Oda-Sensei that we have such a great manga!
1. Chapter 1

**The Mpregs Series: Sanji and Zoro**

**Ch1**

When Sanji and Zoro revealed their relation to the world, it was not a surprise to any of the crews. In fact they had been anticipating it for quite a while, even making bets as to how soon or how late are they going to tell them.

It was the news that Zoro was carrying Sanji's child that surprised them the most. After all of the commotion had died down, the crew decided that the two of them should get married because:

1) They were bored.

2) Luffy wanted an excuse to eat more food

3) Nami wanted an excuse to torture Zoro (because she knew who bottomed in their relationship)

4) Franky and Chopper had never seen a wedding before

5) Sanji insisted on having one despite Zoro's protests

In any case, the crew prepared a wedding for the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mpregs series: Sanji and Zoro**

**Ch2**

Sanji thought that a wedding was appropriate. After all, he could not have Zoro give birth to his child out of wedlock. I know what you are thinking. The question on your minds now is, how the hell did Zoro get pregnant?

The answer boiled down to the Devil Fruit. You see, a few months ago, before they had decided to tell the rest of the crew, Zoro had accidentally ingested a Devil Fruit that allows the person who ate it to be capable of giving birth.

So that means that if a barren woman was to eat it, she would be able to conceive. However, if a man ate it, then he would have the reproductive abilities of a woman. How does the Devil Fruit do that? No one knows.

So currently, Zoro was only 3 months along. Nothing much to show through his clothes, but you would have noticed that he had stopped wearing his haramaki. Also, Sanji seemed to fight with him less.

Anyway, back to the main topic. Having agreed that a wedding would be held on the Thousand Sunny in 3 weeks' time, the crew got down to preparing for the big day.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mpregs series: Sanji and Zoro**

**Ch3**

Zoro was being driven to madness! Sanji and Chopper fussed over his wellbeing, totally stopping him from training, as well as keeping him away from the booze! The swords and the booze were kept under heavy lock and guard, even worse than the refrigerator that is off limits to Luffy.

The weights were given to Franky for safekeeping, and to be made into baby cot and toys should Zoro misbehave. Robin and Nami busied themselves with making the wedding dress for Zoro, while Luffy and Ussop were put in charge of helping Sanji purchase supplies for the meals that Zoro kept scoffing down.

Usually, the amount of food that Zoro ate, was almost on par with Luffy's, but with him being pregnant, the amount of food being consumed by him in just one meal was about twice as much as what Luffy ate for a day.

Thank god for the cheap wholesale market that they had found from one of the flyers that had dropped onto their ship. Otherwise they would have been broke.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mpregs series: Sanji and Zoro**

**Ch4**

The wedding day had finally arrived. Zoro was forced into the dress made by the ladies, while Sanji dressed himself up in his best suit. Ussop was made the pastor for the day, while Chopper was the flower boy. Franky had made a gazebo and a stand for them to make it look extra grand. Luffy acted as the father giving away the "bride", since he is the captain and Zoro is his first mate.

The rest of the crew settled down as Brooke began playing the music. Sanji stood in front of the stand, waiting for Luffy to bring Zoro to him. Ussop spewed nonsense and after everybody laughed, a simple 'I do' was exchanged between the two of them and the feast started.

Everyone was in a good mood as laughter and music rang through the ship. Now that the wedding was done, everybody was waiting in anticipation of the day when Zoro would give birth to his child.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mpregs series: Sanji and Zoro**

**Ch5**

After the wedding, life went on as per normal for the Straw Hats crew. Luckily for them, all has been well for the months following the wedding. But peace was soon taken over by chaos.

The scary mood swings rumoured to trouble everyone near the pregnant being had started. Although the source of the mood swings was not Zoro. Nope, not him. He was still calm and indifferent as ever.

The source of the mood swing was the father of the unborn child. One moment, he would be gushing how great it would be if they had a daughter. The next moment would be spent raging, swearing to protect his darling from the rest of the world. Then he would be really worried that they might run in to the Marines before Zoro was due.

After that, he would be happy again, wondering what he should teach to his son when he is born. The cycle was never ending, making Zoro sigh in exasperation. Lucky for him, and the rest of the crew, he only had another month of suffering to go through then it would be all over.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mpregs series: Sanji and Zoro**

**Ch6**

Sanji had not imagined that on the day when his child would be born, they would be under the attack of the Marines. Nope, in his mind it would go somewhat like this:

The weather would be nice. He would be in the kitchen cooking up some delicious wonders for his "waifu" when all of a sudden, said "waifu" would gasp in pain and he would rush over to his side and ask if he was alright.

His moss haired "waifu" would yell at him for being an idiot because which part of him looked as if he was alright. Then he would yell for Chopper to get ready for the delivery and he would carry Zoro to their room as Chopper set up the things required.

He would stay by his "waifu's" side faithfully, holding his hand as he groan and curse at him in pain. Then after a few painful and tiring hours, they would look at their daughter/son with tired, yet blissful glaze.

The rest of the crew would then rush in to get a look at the new arrival, exclaiming at the cuteness that exudes from their darling. There would be lots of weird suggestion for names coming from their (idiot) Captain and the long nosed sniper.

But he would give the child a name befitting of the daughter/son of Sanji and Zoro.

…

However, in reality, it had not gone this way. The first part had been the same. Except that half an hour into the birth, the Marines had launched an attack on their ship. Chopper had been the only one to stay with Zoro and helped him give birth.

Sanji was needed on the deck to help out with the fight as they were one man down and required all the power they need. His desire to rush back to be with Zoro for the birth of their child helped a lot in quickly driving off the Marines, but by the time they were done, Zoro's delivery was over.

All of the crew on deck were dead tired, but the news of Zoro's successful delivery brought life to them and they quickly rushed to see how the "mother" and child was doing.

Sanji felt happy at the sight of their healthy baby nursing from Zoro's chest. Zoro looked tired too, but he wore a look of happiness on his face. He motioned for Sanji to come closer to him to take a good look at the baby. Chopper informed them that a boy was born.

Luffy and Ussop, too tired and hungry to care about the name that would be given to the baby, demanded for food. Nami knocked their heads for interrupting such a wonderful moment with their ruckus and threw them out of the room. Brooke sang a song that he had thought up for the baby and Franky said he would make lots of toys for the baby. Nami and Robin offered to babysit for them, and to make the clothes for this cute little boy.

One by one the Straw Hats cleared out of the room, leaving Sanji alone with his new family. Zoro then asked the most important question, what would be the name of the baby. It was then decided that he would be named Eiichi.

The day had not gone quite as well as Sanji had imagined it would be, but he was happy that his son was safe and sound.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mpregs series: Sanji and Zoro**

**Ch7**

A five year old blond haired child nestled against Zoro's side on the deck, his actions mirroring his green haired mother. A delicious smell wafted out from the kitchen awakened them from their mid-morning slumber, and then a voice yelled for them.

Zoro got up and carried a still sleepy Eiichi in his arms, moving them from the deck to the kitchen for the meal that awaits them. Sanji laid the food out, and admonished Zoro for spoiling their son, and also not taking care of himself.

The green haired swordsman was once again pregnant and the crew was happy that there would be another new member joining them soon. Life on the Thousand Sunny was getting livelier with each new addition to the Straw Hat gang.


End file.
